I'm Yours
by ally734
Summary: When she finally got a chance to exit the building she walked straight towards the side alley where she knew he’d be waiting.Her own Edward Cullen and his own shiny Volvo. Who knew fairytales really do come true? After all, Bella Cullen’s surely did…


**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Bow down to the almighty Meyer. (:**

**

* * *

AN: Okay so to clear things up, the part in italics are being read out loud. If you read the whole thing you'll understand. I think thats the only confusing part. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

"_She trudged up the stairs to find an empty bedroom where she might find some relief. Her friends had all decided that she needed a night out and that she needed to stop wallowing in her pajamas around her apartment eating Ben & Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream. 'That,' she thought, is exactly what she was yearning for right now.' But no, life is cruel, and tonight turned out to be Halloween and she was at a party. You know, those drunken high school jams that no one in particular hosts but everyone ends up going to get hammered and have crazy monkey sex. 'Yeah,' she thought bitterly, 'that's exactly where I, Bella by the way nice to meet you, need to be right now.' She finally reached the top of the stairs and she was making her way down the dimly lit hallway, head down and on the verge of tears of frustration, she hit a wall. Wait, walls aren't muscular…maybe these walls are? The idea that the Cullen home had muscular walls was much more easy to grasp than the fact that she may have actually ran straight into someone. Bella looked up through her thick lashes and her gaze was met with a mysterious pair of emerald green eyes. If she thought walking into someone was bad then walking into Edward Cullen may have been her death sentence. _

_"I-I-uh…" she stammered. He chuckled musically. She wondered how someone's voice could shake her to her very core. _

_"I'm Edward" he said, breaking the momentary scolding that Bella's mind was giving her for running into the Greek god himself, Edward Cullen. _

_"I know…" she blurted out way too quickly and was in turn blushing at the thought of her eagerness. _

_"Were you looking for someone?" he asked, _

_"No, no one in particular. Just a place where I might be able to relax until Alice and Rose decide they've had enough 'partying' for one night."_

_ He laughed at this and said "Well my rooms always available if you're interested…" he trailed off. _

_The look of shock was on her face before she knew what hit her. He must have registered the way his words were taken and immediately tried to fix it _

_"No, no that's not what I meant…In no way did I mean it to sound like that…oh my…" he groaned and laughed humorlessly as he ran his fingers through his already disheveled bronze hair. _

_"Its okay, I know you didn't mean it like that." Bella answered with a smile. 'But it'd be nice if you did mean it that way' she thought. _

_She shook her head to dislodge the images of her and Edward finally kissing. That would never happen. He quickly grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards his room. When they reached his threshold he waved a hand inside while holding the door for her. _

_"Ladies first." he said. 'Awwwww! What a gentleman!' she thought. There clearly weren't enough gentlemen around these days and Bella was proud to say that she may have found the last living one. When she walked in her eyes quickly raked over everything in his room when she finally stopped at his massive CD collection and stereo system. She gasped and he chuckled. _

_"You can look around, you know." And that she did. Her hand glided over every CD in the wall-case. She stopped when she saw that his collection contained her most precious memory. When she saw that he had a Claude Debussy CD she almost fainted. Claire de Lune had been her single favorite song since she was introduced to the classical artist in seventh grade. "_

_You know Debussy?" he asked. _

_"Well, not personally but-" he burst out laughing. She didn't know why though because she personally thought it was a lame attempt at a joke but hey, if he bought it then that was all she needed to know. "But yeah, I know his music. Claire de Lune is my favorite, by far." She hesitated to say thinking that he might find her taste in music weird. _

_"No way." he said, "Um…yes way?" she added to his out-loud-thought. _

_See, originally Edward hadn't planned on saying that out loud but his mouth refused to listen to his brain. For so long Edward had admired from afar. Gazing at this beautiful chestnut-haired creature, only hoping to ever get a chance to speak to her. Now he knew that she liked his favorite song too? This was too much for him, hence the brain malfunction. _

_"What I meant to say before my articulateness got in the way is that Claire de Lune is my favorite too." He blushed slightly at the confession and peered down at Bella with the most reverent look in his eyes. It scared Bella nearly half to death. Each second more with this man and she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Wait, love? Did she really just say she loved him? Her mind already jumped ahead of her and she began to picture a beautiful white home with blue shutters and a gorgeous backyard. Two toddlers were running around in their diapers with their bronze locks just as disheveled as their fathers'. 'Whoa there,' she thought, 'take it easy girl. You've only just begun to speak to him. Cant go around having his kids already can you?' His voice pulled her out of her internal fiasco, _

_"So I take it you aren't really enjoying the party?" _

_"No," she shook her head, "It's a great party, its just I'm not really in the party mood, you know?" she replied. _

_"But why aren't you down there enjoying yourself? I bet I could name three girls who are wishing you were down there…" 'Lauren, Jessica, Victoria…ugh! Gross! Mental gag' she thought. _

_"I know but I'd much rather be up here…with you." With those last words he enclosed the little space left between the two, what with his constant state of movement and pacing, and kissed her fervently. Bella just sat there unresponsive for a good two to three seconds before her mind sorted out the happenings and she began to kiss back. _

_When he pulled away a deep, crimson blush had formed on his perfectly formed cheeks and spread down his muscular neck, "I-I-I'm so sorry…" he mumbled almost inaudibly. When he looked up to meet Bella's intense gaze for what he thought was going to be a hard slap in the face, he was met with her chocolate brown eyes burning with the same love for him that he had for her. 'Great she's beautiful, smart, loves Debussy, and is forgiving too?! This is way too good to be true.' He thought. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that—" Edward began but was quickly brought to an abrupt stop when his mouth was met with Bella's. _

_When they finally pulled apart she said,"If I didn't want you to take advantage of me then I wouldn't have let you. Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" The night continued rather uneventfully, with a lot of conversation and kisses scattered throughout. By the end of the night both were sure they'd fallen in love with each other. But neither knew where fate had planned for them to go. And neither realized the full extent of the others love. This is, honestly, the thing that separates this love story from all the others and makes it one for the rest of eternity."_

Bella shut the book and looked up finally to her eagerly awaiting crowd. They all applauded when she stood and cheered her as she left. _Whoosh_. The breath left her lungs quicker than normal as she finally realized that she'd been holding it in throughout her entire book release party. Her nerves won her over eventually when the crowd began to plead with her to read her favorite part from the book. So she held her breath, counted to three, and picked up her book to begin reading the part she knew best. When she finally got a chance to exit the building she walked straight towards the side alley where she knew he'd be waiting. Her own Edward Cullen and his own shiny Volvo. Who knew fairytales really do come true? After all, Bella Cullen's surely did…

**AN: aaaaawwwww I felt warm and fuzzy inside after writing this one. (:**


End file.
